the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Coppercoil Tower
Located in the far northwest of the Shifting Expanse is a stretch of quiet desert spotted with the ruins of abandoned watchtowers. One of these such towers flickers with electricity and storm seeker wings, close to 40 feet tall, and partially reconstructed. Beneath the tower, a maze of tunnels dug from sand and stone snake for over a mile beneath the structure, the home of a motley clan of rogues, warriors, mediums, couriers and engineers. Tread lightly, for they do not forgive trespassers. Location Coppercoil Tower is a name for both the clan and the area in which they live. Said tower is actually only the most visible part of a two-mile radius of caves and tunnels, with some various openings surfacing to smaller, older towers that serve as outposts. Several hundred feet below the main tower is the largest cavern, where the most activity within the clan happens. It is utilized for gatherings, announcements, celebrations, and trading. Several wings branching off from the heart of the clan lead to living quarters, labs, the treasury and the armory. Origins Structure Blade and Ripple are the acting leaders of the clan and make many of the decisions personally that will direct the clan. They are aided by a council of elder dragons that have been in the clan the longest, and they communicate with other clans and give advice to the chief and his mate. Each elder oversees a section of the clan and makes overarching general decisions, in accordance with the clan's needs. Heralds are a special rank in the clan below elders. They act as representatives and messengers to other territories and clans, and are expert negotiators and pactmakers, and there is one for each flight. The Heralds are under Spark's guidance. Coffer, the wise philosopher raised in Light, is in charge of all of the scholars. The Library collects information, history, contracts, anything that needs to be written down on paper. The Tower's Coven, the association of mages and witches that live there, is led by Mist. Scorch is the main healer in the clan, and Snowfall is his protege. The Black Plasma Initiative, or simply Black Plasma, is a group headed by Wolf, an ex-clan chief from Plague who joined the clan and was quickly recognized for his unscrupulous talents and abilities, along with his mate, Shade, whom he brought with him from exile. Blade ordered a mobilization of an undercover group that could perform mercenary and spy work and experiment with rare substances and materials away from the prying eyes of the region. Black Plasma is incredibly secretive, efficient and deadly. The activities that happen within can sometimes be the subject of some controversy within the Tower. Members Leaders Blade - Chief, Head of Militia Ripple - Head of Politics & Treasury Elder Council (In order of seniority) Marble - Head of Nesting Mist - Head of the Coven Spark - Head of Heralds Scorch - Head of Healing Luna - Head of Engineering Sol - Head of Science & Technology Coffer - Head of the Library Heralds Shock - Herald of Lightning for other regions and clans Inferno - Herald of Fire Jade - Herald of Wind Scythe - Herald of Light Icicle - Herald of Ice Comet - Herald of Shadow Dawn - Herald of the Arcane Bloom - Herald of Plague Geode - Herald of Earth Waterfall - Herald of Nature Tide - Herald of Water Scholars Ink - Economy and treasury Crow - Artifacts and history records Holly - Battle tactics and strategy Prism - Education and philosophy Ricochet - Astrology Warriors Ghost Glitch Oil Sandstorm Frost Ash Gilt Songbird The Coven Blood Spirit Violet Dusk Rust Aura Nova Reef Trill Scientists Pond - Biology Laser - Epidemiology Rose - Botany Cumulus - Alchemy and transmutation Plasma - Electrology Engineers Petal - Mechanical engineer Moth - Armor engineer Leaf - Weapons manufacturing Dust - Tactile engineer Coral - Resistor textile engineer Snowfall - Resistor textile engineer Scouts Shore - Explorer Sky - Explorer/gatherer Sage - Spy/hunter Mesa - Scavenger Black Plasma Wolf - Head of Black Plasma Shade - poisons and venoms Constellation - secret messages Pebble - Assassin, occasional clan executioner Echo - sorcery Fen - mercenary Venom - mercenary Beetle - sorcery Blitz - mercenary Twilight - mercenary, part-time nestmother Miscellaneous Angel - deals with nobles and political deals and squabbles Sugar - clan chef Verdigris - forges jewelry for clan profit Neon and Bubble - twin sisters, traveling entertainers Sunset - a strange, mystic dragon with unexplained powers, extremely powerful and often struck with vivid visions and odd magical occurences Null - orphaned egg found in the Reedcleft Ascent, raised from birth = = Category:Lightning Category:Venerable Lair